


Fuck Christmas, Fuck Jisung

by SolarArmageddon



Series: Pretty [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Background Relationships, Boys in Skirts, Christmas, Christmas Music, Christmas Presents, Christmas Shopping, Established Relationship, Genderfluid Character, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Transphobia, M/M, also idk if id call it transphobia really but its the closest im gonna get, boys in crop tops, chan and felix are only mentioned, established jeonglix, ig lol, jeonglix is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 19:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17147900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarArmageddon/pseuds/SolarArmageddon
Summary: Jisung and Jeongin go Christmas shopping.





	Fuck Christmas, Fuck Jisung

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like,, a week and a half ago and planned to type it sooner but I had a keyboard issue involving my dog and a container of soy sauce (issue is fixed now if it wasn't obvious lol) so here I am now  
> happy holidays fags, have this Christmas present

Jeongin hates Christmas shopping. Always had, always will.

The music was loud and obnoxious. Every store seemed to play the same five songs on repeat until everyone was humming along regardless of if they had known the song before entering the mall or not. All the red and green was overwhelming. People trying to get things they wanted were always too pushy and never hesitated to hip check others out of the way. And that was what happened _before_ it got down to the last few days before Christmas.

To make a long story short, Christmas shopping was _hell_.

And yet, every year Jisung managed to drag Jeongin to the mall an hour away from their town (which, the drive alone was enough to exhaust them and Jisung's mother) just to shop for their friends. Apparently shopping in town wasn't good enough.

Not to mention, Jeongin had let Felix pick their outfit that morning before he went home which lead to them having to wear a white crop top and a yellow skirt that just barely reached their lower thigh. To say the least, they were _cold_ and the thin black sweatshirt they grabbed off the couch- their older brothers, undoubtedly- did little to help.

They would've changed into something more appropriate for the weather if they had time, but they woke up late which is why they let Felix make their outfit to begin with. What a fat fucking mistake that was. They didn't even have time to put in their contacts so they were stuck wearing glasses too!

So, fuck their life, fuck Jisung's yearly shopping trips, fuck Christmas for making everything somehow ten times more difficult than usual, and especially fuck Jisung for waiting until a week before Christmas to do this trip.

The mall was fucking _packed_.

"So, you wanna go to forever 21 or H&M first? I know you like their shit." Jisung said, walking over to the shopping carts and pulling one out, nearly hitting Jeongin in the process. They glared at the older boy, but said nothing, instead walking through the JCPenny entrance with a shrug.

"Maybe we should, I don't know, check out the store we're actually in first?" Jeongin replied sarcastically as Jisung walked besides him, barely missing ramming the cart into a rack of little girls clothes.

"Jesus why did I let you take the cart?" Jeongin sighed, grabbing the handle and pushing the boy out of the way.

"Because you always forget it and just end up carrying your stuff in your arms if I don't take it to put in the cart for you," Jisung chirped, linking their arms. Jeongin sighed loudly, glancing over at a kid who had just entered the section they were in, sobbing loudly. The mother looked annoyed as she reached for a _Frozen_ Christmas pajama set before shoving it into her daughter's arms. The girl automatically stopped crying, looking satisfied as she tugged her mother back out of the section.

Before Jeongin could complain and say this is exactly why he never liked these trips, Jisung was pulling them away by their linked arms, pushing the cart with one hand. They quickly batted at Jisung's hand and took back control of the cart, hoping to avoid any disasters the boy could cause.

"Alright kid, let's go find something you'd like before shopping for the others. You were saying you needed a new pair of fishnets, right? What happened to the other ones anyways?" Jisung asked, cocking his head in the direction of the girls teen section that wasn't too far from where they were.

"Mhm, yeah. Mine got stuck on Chan's hoodie zipper when he was giving me a piggyback ride, ripped a huge ass hole from the knee up," Jeongin said, shaking his head at the memory, "While we're at it, Felix was saying I should get some new skirts too, what do you think? I only have a couple, but it's not like I wear them that often. Jeans are more comfortable no matter what."

As they entered the section, Jeongin steered the cart towards a shelf of shirts, all of which were brightly colored with lots of text or pastel and simplistic. They might not be in need of a shirt, but they knew they'd end up buying a few regardless.

"You should buy some skirts and jeans then!" Jisung said, walking to the other side of the shelf and kneeling to look at them more.

"Ya know..." Jeongin trailed off, grabbing a pastel pink shirt with a pastel blue chest pocket and matching pastel blue short sleeves, "We'll probably have more luck finding fishnets at Spencers  or Hot Topic, really." They said, glancing up to make sure Jisung had heard them, only to find Jisung rummaging through a clearance bin now, half his body already inside of it. He was pulling clothes out every few seconds, throwing them over his shoulder before diving right back into the bin to search more.

_He's lucky his mom had chose to shop by herself in other stores or he'd be getting yelled at right now..._ Jeongin thought, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, you're rig- what?" Jisung cocked a brow, pulling himself out of the bin to stare back at Jeongin who was now glaring at him. 

"Stop making a fucking scene you rat." They hissed, shooting an apologetic smile to a family that was passing. The mother was glaring at Jisung and then Jeongin- for what, he's not sure. It could be an association thing or it could be an outfit thing. It wouldn't be the first time he had gotten dirty looks or even called names for dressing femininely in public, after all.

Jisung shrugged, glancing back at the family when he noticed Jeongin was looking past him. He glared back at the mother who was still glaring at the younger as she ushered her two kids away. When she was finally out of sight the boy turned back with a goofy smile, walking towards Jeongin.

Jeongin glared at the older boy, throwing the shirt they were looking at into the cart, "Heathen," They muttered. Jisung ignored them, instead holding up a pastel blue skirt, the color matching with the shirt Jeongin had just thrown into the cart almost perfectly.

"Yay or neigh?" He asked. Jeongin nodded towards the cart and the boy threw it in without looking. He asked the same with everything else he had pulled out of the bin, throwing things either into the cart without looking or turning around and shooting it dramatically into the clearance bin, yelling every time he made it in. Eventually he made it to the last one.

An ugly Christmas sweater.

Jeongin cringed, shaking their head, "Hell fucking no. I've never had an ugly sweater before and I refuse to get one now."

The two stood in silence for a few seconds, Jeongin with their arms crossed, glaring at the boy for what seemed to be the millionth time that day. Jisung, on the other hand, was pouting, gripping the sweater tightly.

And then he whined, stomping his foot.

Jeongin gasped, lip quirking in amusement, "What are you, five? Put it back." They said, pushing the boy on the shoulder to try and turn him towards the bin. He didn't budge though.

"If you don't stop acting like a brat I'll call your mom to come pick us up." Jeongin threated, only half joking. Jisung's eyes widened almost comically.

"Why are you threatening me with my own mother?" Jisung shouted, grabbing Jeongin's shoulders and shaking them.

"Because she likes me more anyways!" They shouted back, grabbing the boy's wrists and pulling them off their shoulders. Jisung gasped, storming over to the clearance bin and throwing the sweater back in harshly.

"Happy?" He yelled, crossing his arms. Jeongin rolled their eyes, but nodded.

"Yes, now stop pouting. We should check out before I start grabbing shit I don't even need." They said, pushing the cart towards the other who nodded and hopped into the cart. He smacked his head against the back of it, yelping in pain. Jeongin cackled, starting to push the cart towards the register as the boy complained about his aching head.

* * *

Nearly $100 later, Jisung ran out of the store with jingly antlers on his head and glitter stuck in his hair. His and Jeongin's bags were wrapped around both his wrists, cutting off his circulation, though he didn't seem to notice that. Jeongin followed behind, arms crossed over tightly over the Christmas sweater from JCPenny and a scowl on their face.

Apparently Jisung had bought it without Jeongin noticing and when they had started to complain about being cold, that was the only sweater Jisung could offer. Though, Jeongin swears he saw Jisung buy at least two sweaters in Hot Topic and they'd take shitty anime merch over Christmas sweaters any day.

So, again, fuck their life, fuck Jisung's yearly shopping trips and fuck Christmas for making everything somehow ten times more difficult than usual.


End file.
